


Mirror of Desire

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Time, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When looking in a mirror be prepared for what you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

**Remus**

"I can't wait until the map is finished!" Said James, "the amount of detentions we get will decrease by loads!" "It's just our luck," Sirius moaned, "walking straight into Filch!" "It was worth it though, seeing Snape walking around in a pink frilly dress and knee high boots." Said Peter laughing. "It's alright for you! You didn't get caught!"

Remus was quiet; he'd said nothing all through dinner. He'd played with his food but he hadn't actually eaten anything. It seemed that the person sitting opposite him was a distraction.

Lately Remus found it hard to even be in the same room as Sirius. Whenever he saw him butterflies would appear in his stomach, his breathing would become heavy and his palms became sweaty. At first he had been disgusted at the thought of fancying his best friend - his best MALE friend.

He had soon realized that his feelings when beyond simply being attracted to his best friend. He recognized these feelings for what they were, and he had tried his hardest to stop them. But to no avail, after not being able to stop the feelings, he gave up.

"Earth to Remus, Earth to Remus!" shouted James whilst waving a hand in front of his face. "Sorry," Remus apologized, looking slightly embarrassed, "I got lost in thought." "Thinking about what exactly?" Asked Sirius winking, causing the other boy to turn a deep shade of crimson and to stare at his plate. Just at that moment, saving Remus from being embarrassed even more; Filch came striding into the room. He made a beeline for the four boys. "Don't forget your detentions tonight, Potter, Black. Seven o'clock in my office."

**Sirius**

As seven o'clock approached Sirius began to get ready for his detention with Filch. He made sure he did not forget the mirror, incase Filch decided to separate him and James.

**James** (later that evening, after the detention)

As James walked past the empty Charms classroom on the fourth floor, Remus stepped out of the shadows and dragged him into the dark room. "What the hell?!" James shouted. "I need to talk to you." Came the quiet reply. "About what? Why here?" "It needs to be here. It's kinda private and I need your advice." "Go ahead then." "It's just that I was wondering... well, I, er... I really, erm, really like someone." "Ooh! Who? Oh I know!"

Remus' heart missed a beat. James knew? How? Was it that obvious? "It's that pretty fourth year in Ravenclaw, the one with the wavy copper hair." Remus let out a sigh, "No it's not." "Well who is it then? Come on tell me!" Pleaded James. "It's, well, it's not a girl..." "Oh," said James, clearly shocked, "I didn't know you liked boys." "Neither did I until recently." "Well, who is it? Do I know him?" A look of worry spread across the bespectacled boy's face, "it's not me is it?" Remus giggled, "No James, it's not you. It's... Sirius."

**Sirius**

"Where the hell is James?" Sirius asked the empty common room, "He should have been back half an hour ago!" He looked over to the table his homework currently covered and sighed. 'I'd better get on with my essay' he thought miserably. As he sat down he felt something round in his pocket. 'Of course' he thought, when he realized the object was the mirror. "James Potter." He said clearly to the reflection of himself. As his face merged into that of James he realized his best friend was not alone.

**Remus**

"Sirius?" James repeated for clarification. "Yes, I think I'm in love with Sirius Black." Remus concluded. "What exactly did you want to ask me then?" "What should I do? This is killing me, to be so close to him and not be able to touch him. Hearing his voice sends a shiver down my spine. I can't stop staring at him whenever he is near and I can't concentrate on my work." "Whoa mate, I think you've got it bad!" "But what should I do?" "You need to talk to him, find out how he feels..." "But he's not even gay!" wailed Remus. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that..."

**Sirius**

Sirius couldn't believe what he'd just heard - Remus, the boy who he'd secretly had the biggest crush on for months liked him too!

But what should he do? Sirius had wanted many times in the past just to take the amber- eyed boy up in his arms and hold him forever. But he could never bring himself to do it. He seemed to lose all his famous impulsiveness when it came to Remus. There was a noise outside the portrait hole and Sirius knew they were coming back. 'Quick! Look busy!' He thought to himself. Just as he opened his textbook to the right place, his two best friends walked in.

**Remus**

Just breathe deeply and remain calm Remus repeated to himself. It will be over in ten minutes. However as he looked up and saw Sirius the butterflies returned to his stomach. 'I can't do this,' he thought, 'it could completely ruin my friendship with him. I couldn't cope if he wasn't my friend.'

Remus headed for the dormitories but James crossed his path. "I'm going to bed now," James said. He nudged Remus in the direction of the taller boy and whispered, "say it, or you will kick yourself for the rest of your life wondering what could have been."

As James disappeared up the stairs Remus turned towards Sirius who looked up. "Hey," he said meekly and received the same in response. There was a long silence in which neither boy moved. Suddenly, sick of the silence, Sirius said, "Remus, we have got to talk." At the same time Remus said, "Sirius, I've got something to tell you."

"You first," urged Remus. "No you." 'Well I might as well get it over with,' thought Remus. "IthinkI'minlovewithyou." "Huh? What was that?" "I think I'm in love with you." Remus turned crimson for the second time that evening. "Now what did you want to say?" "Exactly the same." "Huh? What you..." Sirius cut him off by placing his lips upon the brown haired boy's.

Remus moaned and forced his body closer to Sirius', tangling his fingers through his long black hair. It was now Sirius' turn to let out a moan. He opened his lips slightly and ran his tongue against Remus' lips. The other boy responded by opening his mouth, and as tongue met tongue the butterflies in Remus stomach burst into flame and traveled lower.

Both boys pulled apart, gasping for oxygen.

**Sirius**

Sirius took Remus' hand and led him over to the chair. He sat down, pulling Remus on top of him as he went. "I think I love you too." He murmured into Remus' ear. Remus did not say anything but instead started to kiss him again. This time there was more hunger, more lust. Tongues started a ferocious battle of their own.

Sirius opened his eyes and saw their reflection in the mirror that he had placed on the mantelpiece earlier that evening. The sight made his trousers tighten even more, to the extent that they were extremely uncomfortable.

Remus felt this and changed his position so that he was straddling Sirius. The silver-eyed boy found the bottom of Remus shirt and began to pull it upward over his head. The sight, which greeted him, was not bad at all. He started placing little butterfly kisses down Remus' cheek, past his mouth to his throat where he began to mark his territory.

He continued his journey down until he reached a nipple, where he playfully nipped and licked it until it was erect. He moved to the next one. Remus was biting down on his fingers to keep himself from waking up the Gryffindors who were peacefully asleep in their beds. Sirius continued to move downward towards his belly button, where he once again stopped to mark his territory. As he got closer to Remus' trousers, he felt himself being pushed away. "Stop! Look at what you're doing to me! It's my turn now!"

**Remus**

Remus stood up to let Sirius change positions, but changed his mind and pushed him back onto the chair. "I think I'm going to work upwards." He said with a smirk. He started to undone Sirius' trousers. The black haired boy was thankful for his release from the constricting clothing.

Remus started at the ankles, kissing and licking his way upwards. Sirius jerked beneath him when he reached his thighs. Sirius erection had hardened to an unbearable state. The head of his cock glistened with pre-cum. "Remus, do something please!!" Remus did not need telling twice. He positioned his mouth over Sirius' cock and went down.

**James**

James couldn't sleep. He was worried about how things were going downstairs. He wondered if he had done the right thing by telling Remus to talk to Sirius. 'What if it ruins their friendship?' he thought. As he turned over, he noticed the mirror on his bedside table. He picked it up and said clearly, "Sirius Black."

**Remus/Sirius**

Sirius saw a white flash of light behind his eyelids. He couldn't control himself. He arched upwards burying himself further inside Remus' warm, wet mouth

Remus went slow at first, licking from the base to the head, then devouring Sirius' cock completely. But as the urgency increased, so did the rhythm. "Remus, I... can't," he moaned and clenched his fist tighter. "I can't last much longer!" Just as he finished his sentence he came, hard and fast.

After tasting Sirius, Remus knew he would not last much longer. "Quick!" Sirius panted, "move up here, I want to taste you!" Remus scrambled up the chair and placed his knees either side of his lover. Just as Sirius placed his mouth onto Remus' swollen, red cock, he came shouting Sirius' name loud enough to wake the whole of Hogwarts.

**James**

James placed the mirror back on the table. He was happy for his friends, truly he was. But that was something he didn't want to see.

FINI


End file.
